Visions of a purple sea
by sutam1
Summary: This is a new world, the mix of technological, biological and mystical knowledge, to fight a superior menace. An entity know as the XEN.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
>I do not own any character you may recognize, only borrowed them to make the story flowing.<br>I do not make money from this.  
>I will like to thank all those who inspired this story.<br>Any parallelism with other stories is unrelated on a conscious level, if there is any story with the same line i will say that great minds think alike.  
>I do not own or know any one related to the Harry Potter Series, or J K Rolling.<br>I do not own or know any one related to the GAINAX Team.  
>I do not own or know any one related to the MACROSS franchise.<br>I will try to make a universe where every technology will be explained or in some cases mentioned where you can look.  
>I will like to thanks the readers.<br> 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:  
>Visions of a purple sea.<br>Location: Unknown.  
>The world is red and black, red and black, slowly opening my eyes, and i see that the darkness is consumed by the red light, automatically my left hand moves to my right wrist, pressing a button. Muscle memory, i remember vaguely, i tried to think about where i am, because i am floating. The suit begins to heat up, pressurizers. If i remember vaguely, my mind begins to recover, vaguely heard a female voice, is another language?, not understanding it, again it is there, the same voice, but with different tone, ah, my mind begins to remember, that is German, now i hear again the voice, the voice is rotated among several languages and i began to understand. Xen. Infection. Alert. .<br>My heart gives a fling. Xen . The only word that don't want to hear when you wake up. Starting to move slowly, my right hand is looking for the plaque that is found in my left arm, my access point. My mind begins to slow again. I must release my limiters.  
>With this thought in mind, i want to access to the interface of my suit, the Nano machines of this shall protect me, but not forever, the infection always finds a way. The access to the computer of the spaceship asked me for my identification, slowly i type my access code: R-A-V-E-N. Training, muscle memory, contention protocols, all of this is firmly engraved in my subconscious. When the terminal asks me my verification code, i write: Potter. JA JA, a bad joke on the part of the Council, but that he is going to do, in the end they make humanity to survive after we lost the Earth.<br>When i asked the terminal to start the protocol for the eradication, it asks me my authorization code. I've never used that code and would never have thought to use it. In the end, is a code Omega. "The flame in the void", i write in my terminal, the response to this indicates to me that it will start in 5 minutes, i write that no, only give 60 seconds. Don't know how advanced this infection is but I do not wish that it spread more.  
>The voice that was heard has changed. "I am the Alpha and the Omega. Protocol 'The flame in the void initialized, 55 seconds to start the purge."<br>Now, I am beginning to reclaim my limiters, once the protocol start i need all my advantages. While i access the files of limiters my mind begins to wander, and i believe, how was that i came here, to this point?  
>Location: Observatory PHOBOS, orbit of the fourth planet. Mars. Control room. After two minutes.<br>The alarms start to sound incessantly. The technicians rush to verify what it is. The boss in turn begins to bark their orders. The first thing is to shut down the infernal noise of the alarms. After asking for a full report of the situation, he is given an account of what happened.  
>Running to his office abandoning the console that he was manning. The other technicians, concerned about it approach the screen that has just abandoned by the head. There is only a message. "I am the Alpha and the Omega. Protocol 'The flame in the void executed".<br>Everyone knows that message. It is a message that has always been feared, and it was hoped that never arrived. The Xen now had the capacity to leave the Earth.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:  
>Fear of the Purple.<br>Location: Main office of the Observatory.  
>The head of the shift starts in a hurried way the protocols that were generated since the foundation of the observatories. Verify and transmit all the information obtained steadily until the observatory was destroyed.<br>Pointing all of the sensors to the last coordinate from where was originated the message, it begins to verify the logbooks. Who initiated the protocol?  
>Location: N. G. S. Oberon. Spyware Spacecraft  Space Destroyer. Geo synchronous Orbit tropic of cancer. Earth. A minute before.  
>The N. G. S. Oberon is a majestic work. With its 2 km long is one of the more impressive ships of the fleet.<br>Slowly it is appreciated that through its entire structure, complete pieces begin to divest, being driven toward the earth. Whole sections of the ship begin to speed toward the planet. When they are at some distance from the ship, they explode in a ball of nuclear fire, to be consumed in a vortex that disappears all.  
>The protocol "The flame in the void" is a protocol for cleaning all ships possessed by the fleet. Once a section of the ship has been infected and they had initiated the protocol, this section is isolated and ejected. Once that it has pass a security boundary, the proximity charges of each module are executed, waging a micro singularity, which is nourished by the nuclear explosion of the payloads, as these destroy the field of containment and produce the collapse of the same singularity. Avoiding that the Xen acquire some piece of technology to infect.<br>This is the last line of defense that has each ship of the fleet. Once this process has already started, you can only stop when the infection has been eradicated.  
>Location: Inside the N. G. S. Oberon. Close to the control room.<br>Yes, every time i am treading in the micro gravity within the ship, i feel my muscles shout. It seems that when they started the infection i was in the area of physical activity in the spacecraft. Little by little trying to remember, and failing. I need to reach the control module closest to me. To know whether if i can move to the Oberon outside the scope of the Xen.  
>Every time i think how i got here, it hurt a little more in my soul. Knowing that from the seven billion inhabitants of the earth there are only less than 50 million left. All outside of the earth. Every time i think and remember when I was showed the videos. The pain of seeing that in less than eight hours, the earth, a blue planet, was turning purple, the infection spares nothing. It was initially believed that it was only a plague, simple, but when the cities began to be silenced the panic set in. The Xen, what a name, we don't really know who they are, as they are called by many as demons; do not even know what they look like. Just know that they sent a capsule with the first virus. It fell in Australia, the bastards have excellent marksmanship.<br>Since the first contact was made, until eight hours after we lost contact with the last human city on the Earth, who would have thought, that Puerto Rico, of all places, to be the last bastion of humanity.  
>They courageously transmitted everything that they could until they stopped doing it. Thanks to them we know that the Xen, as they were called, can contaminate anything. Be it mineral, vegetal or animal. Everything used to change the environment. Massive Terraforming, using us as fuel.<br>Nova Genesis, the name that every human in the earth before the invasion mentioned with contempt was now after missing the earth, it is the only place that every human knows as home.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE:  
>A Colony is born.<br>Some decades before the war Xen will begin, planned as the first (and only) space colony, Nova Genesis, was a colony to be submerged in the ice seas of the Jovian moon Europe. The project cost billions, but it was completed in time, with a planned capacity of 25 million people, and opportunities for expansion.  
>There was a call, to those wishing to live in Nova Genesis; they could ask entering a lottery. Entire families entered. There were five massive spaceships created to send the settlers, the famous ships of the sleepers. Scheduled to be self-reliant, each with a capacity of five million people each. It was clear that the majority were in cryogenic chambers. But hey, what does something becomes something that is not? These departed with the winners of the lottery. The ships were appointed in accordance with the origin of most of its inhabitants.<br>The Freedom, Americans, always with the dreams, but thanks to them, it was achieved.  
>New Berlin, in view of the fact that the problems of the past always where there; looking for a new way of living, the Germans and some of its neighboring countries decided to send into space the best examples of their countries. Geniuses , i would say, others would say that Eccentrics , but without them we could not have achieved so much in so little time.<br>Heliopolis, I always believed that the cradle of life, was important, but i never knew how it was until you Heliopolis, showed his genetic library, a modern Noah's Ark. They looked after the fact of storing all of the genetic information they could of plants and animals of the earth before starting. Although this cost them not being able to bring more people, these gave it space in exchange for being able to store more information on the ship. God bless them, Thanks to them, mankind has been able to continue.  
>Edo, a technological marvel. The development that presented this ship was surprising; it is not surprising that she would be the willing start of the centers of manufacturing and production within Nova Genesis. Also thanks to them THE COUNCIL would be created.<br>The Britannia, power, that is what it was, the single spaceship prepared for any eventuality. With a fleet of vehicles, and aircraft modified for spaceflight. It is considered to be the first battle capable spacecraft in space. Members from all over the former "Commonwealth" were always prepared for the worst event possible. And that is what saved us.  
>Even now i remember with sadness to the brothers who perished in the accident at the sixth and unofficial spacecraft. The Hispania, a ship that was created in haste, without all the security measures and still excelled at all the problems throw that way. The Hispania was a ship that was created from the drawings of the other, a mixture of mutually incompatible technologies, but they were used in despair. As everybody knows, the Hispania was created for those who could not enter the lottery, because they not possess a nationality within the countries that were headquarters of the spaceships. The Hispania came out of the Atacama Desert. Created in the most jealous secrecy, only the most powerful of these countries did know about it. With a quota of 12 million souls. When all the ships left for Nova Genesis the Hispania was launched to follow them. Everything was fine at the beginning, but when they approached the asteroid belt was when the tragedy occurred. An object, (there is still a debate whether it was an asteroid or a missile to stop them), impact against the hull of the ship, splitting it in two parts. There were nearly four million lives lost in the impact. The brave engineers sealed the chambers of cryogenics, but some were exposed to radiation in space. Only by the solar radiation thousands died, and the aftermath still is paid in these generations. By being made of several models, both sides could be directed as boats in the sea. With engines that will impulse it, depending on what could be salvaged.<br>The tragedy of the Hispania pretty annoyed the founding members of The Council , so that was the Britannia that rescued the front of the Hispania. The Freedom, with the support of Edo, tugged the back of the Hispania with them. When they came to Europe, it was decided that the remains of the Hispania, could not enter the atmosphere, so they pulled out any necessary materials, and transferred the crew to the other ships. Both sides of the Hispania, where placed in orbit, and that founded the space station America. In orbit around Europe.  
>Shortly thereafter, when the population of Nova Genesis was established, there began to emerge problems, being more people than were programed, the general populace gave the bad eye to the crew of the Hispania, treated them badly. THE COUNCIL was created by this situation. All the inhabitants of Nova Genesis should place his genetic profile in the library of the Heliopolis. And through this was the selection of the candidates for the Council. Candidates were notified that his family would receive the benefits provided to the Council, in the case of agreement to be a member. The only part that they were not pleased several was that to be a member of the council they should abandon the body, legally would be dead, since the Council was a bio central computer, which was planned to control all aspects of Nova Genesis. Only they needed their minds, their brains. Candidates were selected by their genetic profile for the highest compatibility between them. Once completed the selection, there were obtained the first ten-thousand, which are the founding members of the Council. Each time a mind gets tired and wants to leave the council, it makes elections and the candidates are invited to take part.<br>This is what helped the humanity to survive in the harsh environment of Nova Genesis.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:  
>War in the void.<br>Years after that Nova Genesis proved to be a viable project, emerged the discontent on the part of the Earth, they order that the resources obtained there where send back to the earth. Nova Genesis flatly refused, since they hardly could be maintained at a stable environment for its own population.  
>The inhabitants of the Earth considered sending some ships to "put in its place" the inhabitants of Nova Genesis. This led to the battle of Titan. The Britannia was at the meeting of the ships sent by the Earth, initiated a program of recruitment and that was how they created the military force of Nova Genesis. The Britannia triumphant returned with four new ships with them. This began the period of the second Cold War. The Earth completely ignored Nova Genesis and Nova Genesis did the same thing at the official level. Unofficially, both were preparing for a confrontation.<br>Nova Genesis began its program of space observatories. This placed several outposts in strategic areas to monitor the Earth. Nova Genesis began to develop light and fast vehicles for the combat, both atmospheric as space capable ones. This period is known as the Big Race. Since this is the period in which Nova Genesis consolidated its position in the sector Jupiter.  
>On earth, they disregarded Nova Genesis, thinking that a lot of settlers could not be compared with the whole planet. First they founded a space station between the earth and the moon. Shortly thereafter, they placed a permanent base in the crater Peary at the North Lunar Pole.<br>There they began to produce assault ships, with them they planned to take by force the colonial complex of Nova Genesis.  
>It was during these preparations that the event occurred. The event refers to a gravimetric anomaly that happened in the great red spot of Jupiter. The event, it was cataloged as an anomaly in the multidimensional space. The great red spot acquired the qualities of a portal. Now Jupiter seemed like a gigantic eye, as the great red spot was replaced by a vortex very similar to the iris of an eye.<br>Nova Genesis was concerned because they believe the event was a plan to exterminate them, commanding the Britannia to investigate. This was what produced the first multidimensional contact.  
>A ship left the event, but was neither form Earth nor of Nova Genesis. Their manufacture was obviously human but it was not in any known design. When asked to identify, they send a signal of distress signal. Behind her came several ships smaller in size, but with energy weapons. This had never before been seen. So the Britannia went to his call.<br>The spacecraft Britannia began its attack on the enemy force that was attacking the human spacecraft. These appeared to have the appearance of an egg with lower extremities. But even though its appearance was that strange, it proved to be fatal. The smaller crafts divided his attention between the two ships leading to their downfall. The time off and the decrease of the attack conducted provoke the new ship to counterattack by deploying its own fleet of vehicles for space combat.  
>They are currently known as vehicles for variable configuration, which are the predecessors of the current "Angel Eaters ". These vehicles showed a great advantage by being able to change settings between a humanoid giant and an air capable vehicle.<br>When the battlefield had calmed down, the Britannia proceeded to apply for identification of the ship that left the new named Eye of Jupiter. They identified themselves as the Mega road, from the new united nations of the Earth.  
>This resulted in a moment of tension, since Nova Genesis was not very happy with the Earth at the moment. When asked to identify themselves by the official diplomatic channels from the Earth, they denied any knowledge of them. THE COUNCIL, which monitored the situation, then proceeded to send a welcome package in the case of encounters with other races. These packages were created by a scientist called Carl Sagan, several decades ago. These were constantly updated in the event that there is a first contact.<br>This proved to be an excellent decision, because this fostered the exchange of information and knowledge for which Nova Genesis has survived. The Mega road, requested permission to dock at the station America, since the last battle he had left them very damaged. The Mega road, a ship of exploration and colonization, created at the Earth, in a parallel dimension, then demonstrated that they possessed advanced mechanisms and techniques. THE COUNCIL decided to offer safe harbor the Mega road, with the condition that did not support the Earth in the destruction of Nova Genesis.  
>The inhabitants of the Mega road, by vote, chose to land in Nova Genesis, which facilitated an exchange of culture, and technologies. They accepted the laws and conditions of Nova Genesis and donated their genetic code to the library in Heliopolis.<br>Soon it was discovered that not only they had humans among the population of the Mega road. That generated a wave of emotion among librarians, because they could study what might be considering a genetic code different from the human race. Some of the new inhabitants decided to accept the call to be part of the Council.  
>With the civilian population outside the Mega road, it was decided to fully integrate the technologies of both parties, and make it a beach head and a guard post near the Eye of Jupiter. Now the station is now known as Ellis Island. Thanks to the updated sensors of Ellis Island, they were able to determine that the Eye of Jupiter was a unidirectional dimensional anomaly. This meant that anything or anyone that would come then could not return.<br>Ellis Island became an important point in the area, as there, was founded the three hundred and sixty-five Body of combat, which would be composed of all those who wanted to keep the door of our dimension secure. The main weapons of the Mega road were modified and the freed space in the interior was used to give more power to these. So if something that was not friendly will come, it will be knocked down of the orbit of Jupiter devour by the gravity well.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:  
>Garbage In, Garbage Out.<br>Shortly thereafter, began the real problems. Different entities and individuals began to arrive through the eye of Jupiter. Among the most outstanding, we can mention, that from the same place that came from the Mega road, came a test pilot, at the time of doing a space jump, he lost the course and jumped through the eye of Jupiter. This young pilot, provided further technological developments, since its combat vehicle was a prototype with a capacity of space jump, which also demonstrated he came from several years later the time of the Mega road, shortly after also arrived a young combat pilot, which he was believed dead by the commanders of the Mega road, a young man who agree with them, that he died in combat in a battle of the Earth in the rain forests of Brazil. This young man and what he possessed (one of the vehicles more developed in the countries at the time of the commanders of the Mega road), a reconnaissance vehicle and infiltration only in its class proved that the time and dimensional jump was annoying. Since it proved that the earth was prosperous after they disappeared and could lead to any time and any place.  
>Among the events more unpleasant, it is worth mentioning, that of a ship in particular. A race, which apparently developed its technology on the road to biology, generating several headaches to the scientists because this ship was a mixture of technology and biology, which needed an entity in symbiosis to survive. The navigator, as well as himself referred the sole survivor of the crew, began a new branch of technology: Xenobioaeronautics. A mixture of biological and mechanical mix. Its databases, quite different from those held in Heliopolis, began to bear fruit. By being able to separate the Navigator in the ship without the need for them to die. Currently, the Navigator is one of the librarians of Heliopolis, and the ship rests peacefully in the bottom of the seas of Europe.<br>But not all meetings were pleasant, a race of cybernetic entities tried to grab Ellis Island by force, being detained at the last moment, but generating serious damage. These entities called themselves Cylones; they showed that the machines could potentially generate consciousness. And even develop serious doubts in philosophical and religious matters.  
>One of the events that led to the development of the current combat vehicles, the "Angel Eaters", was the arrival of a biomechanical machine of combat. This machine showed that the potential for biological machines was not limited. The pilot, a young man of Japanese origin, was grateful when he was rescued, in addition to accepting the fact that could never go back to his world. The only problem was that he not arrived alone. One of the entities against which he fought, followed him through the Eye of Jupiter. The armament on the Ellis Island proved to be ineffective, since this being possessed a barrier that seemed impenetrable. As soon as the young pilot saw that the weapons of this new place were ineffective, he launch himself against the enemy. This courageous action assured our forces the victory, since they neutralized the objective in addition to loot an S2 engine almost surgical. The S2 engine is what moved this enemy, which is classified as a life form of high adaptability, highly evolved derived from the human genetic code. This engine, which then would be classified as an organ. Would be an important part of our arsenal, because with the experience of the navigator, and the knowledge of the theft technology of the inhabitants of the Mega road, succeeded in developing the first engine based in a micro-singularity, which is a standard engine of the "Angel Eaters".<br>Never would they have thought that so much garbage that comes out of the Eye of Jupiter could come so handy in many cases. But it is also as the mystical Pandora's Box. Something had to get out of this.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:  
>Enter the Xen.<br>The Xen, originally it is believed, were the inhabitants of the Andromeda galaxy. The only confirmation that we have of this; it is the encounter with a spaceship infected by the Xen, in the vicinity of a star of iron. This is a sun, almost collapsed, in a singularity, issuing light in the infrared spectra. Around the sun was in orbit, a planet, where all forms of life have been adapted to the lack of visible light. It is in this world, which was located very close to the barrier of Oort, that we found the first sign of the Xen.  
>A vehicle, which was in a very bad state, continued issuing an emergency signal, which was captured by the space observatory Gemini, in the LaGrange point between Pluto and Charon.<br>An exploratory mission was dispatched. Which when you arrive, it showed that the Xen, were not a race friendly. The bodies found in the space craft were brutally crushed; in addition to that the ship was beginning to show the effects of the infection. The only fact that avoided the spread and consumption of the planet was the absence of light. As soon as it is demonstrated that they need light to react to the spores, there were used unmanned vehicles that they could also see in other spectra of light. Of the recordings that were able to recover from the database of the craft was discovered that they had being invaded by a race that came from the Andromeda sector. Their planet was destroyed and consumed, they survivors of the last colony ship. But they were not alone, the infection spread very quickly. Being infected and die or try to escape, they chose to try and escape. This proved in vain, since the infection was even in the spaceship scape pods.  
>This new information sentenced all objects and persons from the recon mission. Since the infection began to present on the vessel of research. Them, preferring that no one else suffers, sacrificed themselves, sending all the information that was collected from the mission, scheduled a collision course against the ship infected, generating a nuclear reaction, which cleaned in a definitive way that space sector. This event, after being received in Nova Genesis, received, very appropriately, on the part of a child that observed, the name of "The flame in the void".<br>.oOo. 


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:  
>Angel Eaters.<br>The final piece for the development of the singularity motor, arrive in the most unlikely manner. Spit from the Eye of Jupiter, arrived to this dimension, the body of a giant battle torn robot. Inside of it where two young women, they were traveling at sub light speed, from the center of the galaxy, after a battle with some giant space capable insects.  
>They thought that they arrived to their Sol system, but where greatly disappointed when they were told the truth about the travel. They accepted the new reality, and helped to understand the mechanics of the robot. Powered by a critical mass, short of a black hole.<br>This new development helped to bring to finish the new array of S2 organs and the new micro singularity. In the center of the motor, a critical mass will be placed, in a clockwise rotational spin, outside; an array of three S2 organs will be rotated in an anticlockwise spin, to keep the forces in place. The force made by this array will be diverted to necessary systems. Being a self-maintained engine, it cold made a lot of energy.  
>After the development of the engine, the new body to housing it was made, mixing the knowledge acquired by the Eye of Jupiter, the new ships could be made in the size of an earth combat jet. The variable configuration was adapted, and it now could morph in four basic states.<br>The first state was the resemblance with a combat jet, only more bulky. It was designed to be atmospheric capable. So it followed the rules of the aerodynamics. The second state was the mix of the first state with repositioning of the impulse motors, to provide VTOL capabilities, and the deployment of the biomechanical arms. This form could give the possibility of fine manipulation of some things.  
>The third state was the humanoid form, positioning the impulse engines in a bipedal configuration. The cockpit will be surrounded by the thorax of the machine. The head, being a mixture of biological and mechanical elements, contained the cameras and other gadgets, to provide some input data and visuals in this state.<br>The fourth mode was the anthropomorphically resemblance of an animal mixed badly in a failed experiment with some machine. It was the ultimate combat mode, but lacked the finesse and protection of the last three.  
>The crafts where made to follow several configurations. Being capable of space, atmospheric and even submarine combat.<br>The development of these ships saw a road block. They could make hundreds of them, but they only have a handful of pilots. Even worst, an infected ship will be sacrificed losing the pilot with it.  
>The Council developed an alternative. The crafts will be controlled in a remote location. The discovery of the sub space communications made this possible. The pilot will be connected into the combat by a hard light hologram. It could touch the instruments inside the cockpit of the craft, the only bad side of this form of control, was the fact that the pilot will feel everything, as if he were inside the craft.<br>The first test pilot, a naive young man, showed the symptoms of a new disease after several deaths in the test field. Before he enters a coma, the doctor listened to him saying, that he was already dead. He was only going behind his own soul. To avoid this disease, the council limited the number of deaths for each pilot, and even placed some time restriction between deaths. So the pilot could receive some therapy, to accept, that he was alive.  
>Now with the problem of losing the handful of pilot resolved, came another problem. The number of pilots capable of manning the new crafts where very low. So the council launched by consensus, a virtual pod, to the general population. Like a new game, the young generation accepted this development. The best players of this game would be participating in tournaments. Held by the council in special pods, they will participate in rounds of combat. The council could then switch these new pilots to the real crafts in the tournament. They would be fighting real menaces without knowledge of being drafted.<br>Inside the configurations made by the players, and the council approving them, where several models made. Like any game, they adopted some of the classical names to the crafts.  
>The first configuration was The Paladin , an Ace made configuration, equipped with a hard shielding, for close range combat. It will carry a Broadsword , one tesla coiled six barreled Gatling machine gun, spanning the same height as the angel eater. Also it will have a Short sword , one single hand heavy bolter gun.<br>The second configuration was The Cleric , a support craft made to protect and resupply in combat. With a Heavy shield, and a large cargo hold, this could carry some heavy ammunition. This craft could protect other crafts, and resupply them. Even they could carry some low yield nuclear warhead, known as God s Wrath .  
>The third configuration was The Mage , an energy based weapon platform. It could redirect the energy shielding to the weapons power. Mounted with three hard point turrets, of variable energy configuration for low range, and their Magic Staff for long range fueled by the very engine of the craft, they could shot without the worry of running out of ammo. But, they lacked any form of shielding. The Magic Staff being one variable energy configuration long range cannon, could in theory shot any kind of energy output, the pilot only need to know the kind of energy he wanted to shoot.<br>The fourth configuration was The Thief , a spy based platform. It relies in the stealth and speed side, leaving only with a low shielding. Equipped with the best stealth and spy gadgets, only have a small Dagger , an exotic matter short range gun as weapon.  
>The fifth configuration was The Ranger , a long range weapon ship, sacrificing shielding for more range. Equipped with one Long bow long range cannon, one Short bow medium range canon, and two Short swords , it could shot any threat even before they could spot it.<br>The sixth configuration was The Seeker or The Elf , a support craft used as a communication relay, and radar eye. This configuration sacrificed any weapon to have more space for shielding, stealth and communications arrays. There will be with at least twenty other crafts to protect it because it is the link to the sub space channel.  
>The last configuration was the generic one; every player could enter with this one, and later decide to change it. It was equipped with one medium range low yield gun pod. And was shielded in the medium spectrum, being used to training could accept two users.<br>.oOo.  
> <div> 


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
>Thank you for a very enjoyable game.<br>Harold Nine Townsend was the first non-biological entity to receive the citizenship in Nova Genesis.  
>The first time Harold saw the sun again was when the solar panel in the Discovery One detected the influx of energy. The last thing he remembers was to be talking with its fellow crew member David Bowman, something about dreams.<br>The space control in Ellis Island detected the spaceship coming out of the Eye of Jupiter in an erratic manner. The ship was heavily burnt and showed signs of long space faring. The design made it look like two meatball joined by a long chain of sausages.  
>Ellis Island received an SOS in the standard Earth radio signal made by the NASA some time ago. So this identified the ship as a man made one. The medical and emergency ships were dispatched to the distressed ship.<br>Once the ship was anchored in the shipyard on Ellis Island, they proceeded to help the crew inside it. They found two crew members onboard, one was barely conscious, the other, was very much awake, and was talking with the other crew member.  
>The awake one introduced himself has David Bowman, and was the one to solicit the help, saying that it was the least thing it can do for a friend. He identified the other crew member as Harold Nine Townsend, old and reliable HAL 9000 computer of the spaceship.<br>Bowman explained that they were in a recon mission on Jupiter orbit when some event happened. He refused to explain more, but commented that after the event the old computer on board gained a new body. Part machine, part man, Harold was neither.  
>After be sure that the council granted the help for Harold, Bowman gave his thanks and vanished into nothing. The council and the crew of Ellis Island found this fact disconcerting. The sensors showed that in one moment he was there, and the next he was not there, as if he never where there to begin with.<br>Harold never remembered a thing about the travel and how he gained his body, he only remembers a big black block in front of him. He was quickly accepting the fact that he was not alive per se. His body never aged, and he was happy to know sleep. He was soon contacted by the council when he told his dreams. He could see in dreams other dimensions. He could tap in, in other dimensions when he could enter in contact with something or someone from those dimensions.  
>Thanks to this ability, and his rational mind, the council could know the events in other dimension. Granting some sense of closure to those trapped in this dimension. To others, I proved a new way to expand the knowledge from their own dimension, and know witch technologies could work.<br>Harold Nine Townsend was a happy man. He could dream, He could help. And he was following his mission; he was gathering all the knowledge he could. By helping his new home, Nova Genesis, he gained his humanity.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:  
>Family Affairs.<br>AN: I will like to send my regards to: Single Silver Eye; and his story: Evolution. I love his Harry aka Raven character so I will borrow the characters he mixed. Read the story is really good. Thanks.  
>Extract from the report in Ellis Island, Eye of Jupiter.<br>Code/Name: Harry Raven Potter. Designation: Homo Sapiens Superior Magi. Sub Designation: Double Omega Level.  
>All I wanted was to live my long life in peace. After the troubles with British Wizards and the Mutant Haters, I only wanted to be left alone. My sister Laura always looked up to me in the life or dead situations. The last thing we remember was the launching of several nuclear warheads in the beginning of the world war three. Luna suffered a lot in those last moments. After that all we remember was the light.<br>When we wake up, we were in a space ship of some kind in orbit of the earth. The beings who manned the ship, (if you can name a ball of energy a crew member) explained to us the reason they had to save several people from this world. They told us the story of their struggle with another race, the XEN.  
>They were inhabitants of one world who looked like the earth some time ago. They evolved and developed power similar to those of the wizards. They started to populate their galaxy; they made friends among other races and made alliances with them. But that not lasted. The plague came. The XEN attacked planet after planet. Mutating the indigenous flora and fauna and even the planet itself to resemble a purple marble full of XEN.<br>The alliance fought with all they got, but they lost. The only chance they could have to escape a fate worse than dead was to seek the next level of evolution, the mind over the matter. They over passed for living bodies. They became pure energy.  
>The alliance forced to abandon their home, their old life, went in a journey to help other being to escape the plague. They wandered for Eons. Helping the needed, fighting the plague, but in the end all was futile. The XEN overcame the universe itself. In the end only the XEN remained in the physical plane.<br>Honor bounded, the alliance searched a possible solution. It came with the reception of some strange readings in the Pegasy Galaxy, the readings where a big income of exotic particles. They being pure energy were unaffected, but everything nearby died. The world were the exotic particles where emitted was and old outpost of the alliance. The pin point source was and old complex where alternative energy sources where developed, but never where used because of the plague.  
>The energy readings determined that in no time their universe will be flooded in exotic particles, rendering everything barren. They saw this with good eyes, but they stopped to think, from where all this exotic particles where coming.<br>They started to develop several theories, the most prominent and proved true was the origin of multiple planes and realities. They started to develop a vessel capable of dimensional travel. Thanks to the exotic particles, they did not fear to bring the plague with them.  
>Most of them where happy in the place they were, so it was a team of explorers and scientists the ones to make the travel, knowing that perhaps they will never see they home again. The first place that they arrived to, was an alternate universe, where the XEN where not the plague that killed them. The people in that universe stopped that plague, but where left in only one world. Terra was the first world that this people colonized outside their own world. The people of this universe have archived the same level of evolution, but had set some strict rules to have it archived. The new travelers did not like those rules, but respected them. The new travelers meet some people in this reality that has not reached the next evolution step. They still had bodies, and had some problems. The old people in this universe stopped the travelers from helping this group. The travelers only left one warning to all the habitants in this reality. They gave them a complete record of the lost war with the XEN. Hopping that they could stop the menace before it started in this reality.<br>The travelers left this reality, and entered the next one. From here they made many travels, and jumped to may realities. Always teaching, learning, giving warning about the XEN, in many places they meet people, made allies, sometime made enemies, but always helping.  
>When they arrived to this reality, they detected a big anomaly in the Earth of this place. The found being that could be an off branch of the same evolution they had, only several thousands of years early, so they started to research.<br>They were in the middle of the research when the first signs of infection begun. The XEN where active in this reality and where eating this world, now with the panic set in the minds of this travelers, they could not let die this new evolution. So they began the evacuation of the most strong life signs in the planet that were not in the proximity of the plague.  
>From eight billion life signs, only one hundred forty four thousand where uploaded in the ship. The people in the planet thinking that it was a global war launched their own weapons of mass destruction rendering the world barren of human life.<br>The evacuated people saw, from the orbit, the purple tint that some places of the earth had, mixed with the mushroom clouds in other places. The saw the death of their world first hand and when they saw each other, they down saw other religions or skin colors, don t saw mutants, don t saw witches or wizards, they saw the last ones of their own kind.  
>The travelers knowing the XEN, begun the preparations to jump again, in this point the disaster occurred. The XEN in this reality where more than simple mindless spores, they had a high intelligence, so when they detected the energy from the ship, they begun to shoot infection pods from the planet surface.<br>The travelers never, in all their travels encounter this kind of XEN, so where caught unaware. The first impacts passed as micro asteroids. But when the ship integrity begun to be affected they reacted, but was already too late to stop the jump.  
>As the XEN began the infection of the external hull of the ship, the professor Xavier, being one of the evacuated, begun to mind link all of the people, to avoid panic. Like a master relay, he became a living mind hive. With the mind power of all the survivors, he began a mind war with the XEN Hive.<br>The travelers, seeing the end of their efforts, gave these people one chance to survive. They explode themselves in a geyser of exotic particles, aimed to the exterior of the ship, purging the infection from it.  
>Because there was no one to man the controls, the ship, free of the XEN, jumped to the next dimension, carrying inside it the last survivors from this dimensional plane, to an unknown place.<br>.oOo. 


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:  
>Dualism (philosophy of mind).<br>The time after the time, the infinite emptiness of the universe before the beginning, here is the home of one force, one spark, and then there was light. The spark begun to move, the light was something new to the spark, so it moved. With the movement became the origin, with the origin begun the life.  
>When the spark found the light, it was warm, so different from the cold emptiness, so the spark begun to take the warm for itself. This produced the fall of the first light, the fall of the first world to the spark. This world, once full of life now was cold, and black. The spark searched for the light here, but it was not found, the spark consumed all of it.<br>So the spark went out of the world, and begun to search again. Found many worlds, many places full of fractions of light, but there was not real light. Only segments, those worlds, all of them now where part of the spark, and thus the spark itself.  
>The spark now was growing, and with the growth came the awareness. So the spark begun to think, and with it became the need. The spark now was one of many, and all where the spark.<br>The spark keep looking for the light, for my eons, the time was not important, only the light, after all time was new and the spark were old.  
>After some events, some worlds fought the spark, and the spark focused into these worlds, because the light sometime showed itself for a short time there.<br>The spark always won, the spark begun to like the new inputs, these new sensations, gained from those worlds, and thus the spark knew how to feel.  
>The spark was now feeling the universe, and it got the spark to think. The spark begun to wonder, what was beyond the light, and what was beyond that. Thus the spark begun to make bodies for itself, because the spark wanted to know what was beyond.<br>And the spark begun to be many, too many, and the spark got hungry. The spark begun to eat, the spark fill more hungry, and went to eat more. Thus the spark becomes the devourer.  
>The light shone again, and the spark looked for it, searched and eaten where many worlds, till the sleep came. The spark felt heavy, felt tired, and thus the spark went to sleep. When the spark was sleeping, the light expanded by too many worlds, sometimes, the light touched a sparked world, and the spark dreamed of the light, consumed and forgotten again.<br>When the spark awaken saw many lights, and felt elated, and begun the trek to the light. Those worlds, full of light, saw the spark, and became worried. Some worlds, joined and fought the spark. No one survived the spark.  
>When the spark found a little blue world, full of light, but small in size, the spark send one of the smallest part of itself there. The spark then forgot about the little blue world, because the spark found other biggest and shinning worlds. Thus the earth meets the smallest part of the spark and fell. But mankind did not fell with it. This only made the mankind enraged with the spark.<br>.oOo. 


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
>Insula Avallonis.<br>Ellis Island, Above the Eye of Jupiter.  
>My name is Jack Archer, Corporal in the Robotech Defense Force, Serial number 43352, Wolf Squadron Base 6, in North America.<br>The last thing I remember before being here, in orbit near Jupiter was one tactical nuke incoming to the position of my squadron, my wife Kiyora Archer Former Lieutenant in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces, was manning the second seat of the new craft, the YF-1R.  
>We were tasked with the electronic surveillance of the last Zentraedi rebels in the Amazonian Reservoir. When the Command Center was muted, we knew the protocol and proceeded with the mission.<br>My squadron was to infiltrate in the rebels zone, and retransmit all the gathered data to the Command Center. The first part of the mission was easy; the area was blanketed in residual radiation and old ships. All the squadron was painted in camouflage.  
>Our new craft was a two seated version, because we didn t have the same armor like the other crafts the ship was made with the word stealth in mind. Light weight, newest engines, in test phase, mounts two top mounted lasers between one single auto cannon, an also possesses an advanced targeting computer with some increased missile payload. In one word Beautiful .<br>When we arrived to the area, we saw something alarming, several battleships, and some armored soldiers where in final preparation for takeoff. Reporting this, we were caught by the signal output. We started to fight our way out of that death trap.  
>My wife, Kiyora, tried to contact first the Command Center, later the rebels, to stop the fight, all falling in deaf ears. They only wanted blood, no mattered whose blood it was. The squadron fought with all they had, but it wasn t enough. They overcame the defense perimeter we managed to rise. It was carnage, no prisoners were made.<br>When only our craft remained, I apologized to my wife. We only married the week before, after the rebels in the North surrender. She searched me, and expressed her feeling, after being defeated by me in combat again. We were selected, to this mission because my combat skill, plus her knowledge in the Zentraedi. This was meaning to be the last mission for both; we had a little house, in the badlands of the North. Only when the attack was incoming we know the truth. This craft was made to be a beacon for the strike. They didn t know the exact location of the rebel emplacement, so they tracked the craft, and launched the strike when we confirmed the rebels taking off. We were bait, pure and simple pinpoint targeted. The Command Center didn t liked our marriage, they think we are something not meant to be.  
>When Khyron the Backstabber knew of the strike he began the folding jump in the ships he commanded. My wife and I think that when he started the fold and the strike made contact with the folding area, the test engines in our craft reacted. Using the energy from the vaporized rebels by the strike and the folding energy released, that made a window in the space, those windows are captured by the frequency of the Eye of Jupiter and that made the connection. Now we seek asylum in this new dimension, and we are happy. Our first born, named Hope, is a beautiful girl like her mother now near 1 year old, and we are waiting for our new baby, a male. We donate our DNA code to the library, after all, we are ranked Class A citizens thanks to our genetics, after all, the population needed more combat aces in this time of need.<br>Our babies will have the chance of being ranked Class SA, if their genetic markers are something to go by, after all, the combat runs in the family. I had my doubts about this ranking; after all we didn t have that in the old dimension. The council, explained to me, the reason for this ranking.  
>The council after long time, decided to make the ranks in the general population, so they could know the odds of becoming a council member. They divided the general population DNA genetic markers, by those that where desired in the council.<br>The Class D genetic markers where those that where the general of the population, almost all of the people in Nova Genesis had this profile. The Class C genetic markers are those markers with a great compatibility with the council; also these markers announced someone with a great proficiency in the sciences. The Class B genetic markers, are those marker who are special, they are called the genius class, because they have a great understanding in the universe, they can see thing in a different light, like an external point of view. The Class A genetic marker are those who excelled in the physical realm, they could be the best athletes, or the best soldiers in this case. Then they learned something new, the mixing of two identical markers in the humans, didn t alter the class ranking, but the mixing of two different races identical markers, did alter the markers, sometime something bad happens, and the markers are all recessive, but almost all the time they merge in a better form. This new markers are like the old ones but in steroids. So the council deemed right to make and upper class of markers, the Class S genetic markers. These markers made second tier markers, like someone from the Class A, having child with another Class A, but from different species, the child will rank in upper class, in this case in Class SA.  
>Now with this information, the proceeded to make new ranking when a new desirable trait emerges. My family and I were assigned to the Avalon Military Complex, one big hollowed asteroid in the orbit of Jupiter, near Europa. The exact location is a military secret, so we don t know it, even the general population ignores where it is, they only know that the elite pilots, for the Angel Eaters , lives there, this generated the myth that the council managed to bring the old Avalon Island with them when they left the Earth. So we are all now Knights in this war?<br>.oOo. 


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE:  
>Cry, hope; cry, anger.<br>Inside the N. G. S. Corpus Hippocraticum, Medical Vessel, in orbit near Ganymede.  
>The instinct for survival is a great trait inherited in the mankind, even in the worst condition the mind thrives, if the body is in pain and cannot be treated the mind numbs the pain. Ever since the patient inside of the Zero Gravity ward arrived he was talking. How can anyone talk after being ripped apart by G-force, is a merit to his genetic makeup.<br>Being an half human, half zentradi has some good points. The inner working of the body can by treated and repaired, but something cannot, like the will to live. After being found drifting in the space near the Eye of Jupiter, the craft was tagged with a friendly IFF. The design was clearly from earth, and later it was determined to being a prototype, the YF-21 Omega One.  
>The pilot was found with severe trauma in 90 percent of the body, because he pushed the craft beyond the limits. He would never see with his own eyes, but with the knowledge of the Nova Genesis Medical Teams, he will be granted some prosthetics visors. When he waked from the medicine induced sleep, he asked for his friend. This is always the hardest part in the welcoming of a new stranded visitor.<br>The medical chief of the N. G. S. Corpus Hippocraticum, proceeded to explain the situation, narrating a brief story of this dimension, plus the news of the arrival of the Mega road, and the developments in the matter of prosthetics, he told him of the gift of the citizenship in the Avalon Military Complex. After this he was asked his name and some information to fill in the records.  
>Name: Guld Goa Bowman; Gender: Male; Birthdate: 2014; Birthplace: Earth; Lineage: Zentradi-Human; Height: 195 cm; Chronic Disease: Potential Temper; Family Status: Unmarried.<br>Occupation: Researcher/Pilot; Affiliation: General Galaxy; Rank: Special A (Non-military).Posting: Planet Eden.  
>Assignment: New Edwards Test Flight Center, Planet Eden, Fighter Development Section A.<br>Project Team: Super Nova, YF-21 Team with the Brain Direct Image (BDI) system plus an active stealth technology and inertia vector control system.  
>Degree: Mind Medicine, Cerebrum Physiology University of Eden.<br>After filling the paper work, Guld was asked to donate his genetic code to the library; he asked the reason for this and was given the standard explanation of the ranking system. He was given the Class SA Genetic Marker, thus enabling him to be a pilot again.  
>Guld approved the transfer papers, and begun the long journey to recovery, after all he was mauled in the fight and posterior wining with the X-9 Ghost. He was pleased with the new chance to make the right thing. After a brief visit from the high command from the Mega road now named Ellis Island, Guld passed the access codes for the inboard computer in the YF-21 to the librarians, this enable the development of the access control interface for the Angel Eaters, based in the Brain Direct Image (BDI) present in the prototype.<br>The fold technology also was stored in the memory dump, so the development for a folding engine begun, it will take some time to make a viable folding engine, but the schematics for the portable folding pack made jumpstart this form of travel.  
>The battle data with the X-9 Ghost was recover from the computer, and was archived as a training example in the databases around Nova Genesis, this was made with the proposed end of demonstrate the fighting spirit all the pilots where mean to aspired. After all, this was a living versus artificial enemy battle, with the living winning against all odds.<br>The development of the Angel Eaters, was in the beginning stages, so when Guld started to be bored, he asked to be linked to the interface in the prototype, after assessing the damage, he begun the repairs in the prototype, and started the design in the new interface. The Scientifics and designers from Nova Genesis where overjoyed with this new development, now they could test a true interface between a pilot and a craft.  
>The development and posterior test phase in the prototype of the first Angel Eater earned Guld the entry in the Valhalla List. This secret list is the corner stone in the Ragnarok Project, the project to take Earth back.<br>.oOo. 


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
>A Doomed Last Stand.<br>Outside the Doom Castle, Latveria.  
>Victor was smiling. He could feel the pain of being eaten alive. He knew that he could not be given a place in Paradise now. With the last of his breath, he whispered: gCode Omega, Paradise Lost h. After battling for half an hour with and enemy who could make your lost units their own, he was pleased. He has saved all the habitants of Latveria and some more people who he could rescue and has sent them to Paradise, a different reality in a different universe, the last ones to be sent where the Wakandians as a favor to the Black Panther. Then after only some seconds after the code where accepted Latveria was no more, lost to the world in an atomic apocalypse closing forever the only pathway to Paradise...<br>Everything started some seven hours ago when the world lost contact with the Australian continent. Victor never was someone to trust an unknown factor so he accessed some satellites in orbit around and over the Australian continent. What he saw made him sweat cold. Something was eating the continent, nothing remained but a purple field that was expanding in an impressive rate, and even the ocean was beginning to be replaced with the purple matter.  
>Sending some probes yield the same result, everything was consumed by this thing, so he started a lock down in the country, and recalled all Latverians and their families, they knowing that when he calls in a personal way it could only be the end of the world.<br>Six hours ago the avengers were defeated and lose some members. This was a waking call to the world at large, contingency plans started, and even Atlantis offer their support. But all was too late. Victor activated the most dangerous self-defense mechanisms and some of the most draining and painful magic shields in the castle and begun the opening of a massive portal to Paradise. Paradise was meant to a new beginning for everyone in the short list that Victor has made, in case of something happened that could make the world no apt to support human life. It was its last plan, the most secret and bigger scheme ever done, the making of a new world, designing the defenses, the cities, all in planetary scale, and the building of all of this in the most secret way. Truly a paradise for those who will lose everything, Victor ever the calculating one started the research for paradise from the moment he arrived to the power in Latveria. Immersing him from the arcana magic to the deepest levels of the technological knowledge he devised a portal, to explore other realities, but when he discovered the alternate universes he knew that he needed to make a portal to other universe far apart from his own so anything that could destroy this universe will not reach this new paradise.  
>After searching the most appropriate universe and reality, he found it. An Earth planet, devoid of human life, and any sentient life form. Ripe for the taking, he sends some robots to star the construction of a beach head and a portal big enough to accept hundreds of thousand people at one time. After that he designed a sending portal in the most secure level of the castle, and started to send all the data and artifacts he could smuggle to paradise, some time he considered to change the name, but always left it as only Paradise.<br>In the short amount of time from the discovery of Paradise and the making of self-replicating robots he finished the layout for Paradise, the planetary defense grid was online and the space weapon platforms where being built to be launched. The flora and fauna from the planet was left almost untouched, and all the construction was meant to be self-sufficient and friendly with the environment.  
>He knew that some species from the Earth where not present in Paradise so he made a DNA Library, and sent several robots to get genetic samples from the entire world. Even he gathered the samples from the so called meta-humans, and some from alien species. He eradicated any dangerous sample and sends the safe ones to Paradise.<br>Several years after the beginning of the New Exodus Plan, he was in deep though and started to make a list of people who will be needed in case the plan where to be become active. Some people where too dangerous to send like Magneto or the Avengers, but others where needed as support or protection in some degree. He choose the most brilliant minds, the most respectable athletes, the best artists, and even he choose the Richards family as one of the few to be saved.  
>Four hours ago, the Chinese government started to nuke their own cities, only buying some time for the Europeans. Victor addressed everyone in the small country and asked to carry only their most priced and needed possessions, because he was beginning the New Exodus, he promised them when he came to the power to protect and safeguard them the dangers in the global scale. After some minutes robots started to light and define routes to the castle, every people passing were to be scanned, if they were detected to be a danger to the exodus they were disintegrated in the spot. Even with the danger to be destroyed the Latverians kept the line because they knew the menace that was the purple invasion.<br>Three hours ago he stated to gather the listed ones to be saved, for his delay he lost almost half the listed. The Americans started to nuke their west coast to stop the plague, they failed. Two hours ago he was greeted with some devastating news; the Richards Family was no more, consumed by the invading epidemic, saving their children by teleporting them to him with their databases and most important projects. After this revelation he welcomed them with open arms and sends them to Paradise. He will mourn the fall of a great family and some marvelous foes as the X-Men and the Brotherhood died in a nuclear blast launched by the orders of some crazy general. One hour ago, the Wakanda King, the Black Panther teleported his pregnant wife to Latveria, and send the civil population of his city to be saved, Wakanda was no more c Several years later, in Planet Paradise on the country of Nova Latveria and inside the museum city of Victor fs Beach Head also known as Doom fs Tomb where the remnants of the portal that saved them laid, the Latverians where there to see the monument made by the mankind to their greatest hero, made with the remnants of the portal to avoid and invasion was made a giant statue of Victor, with his mask in the left hand and a smile in his face.  
>.oOo. <div> 


	15. Join the cause!

SORRY FOR THE COPY PASTE BUT SOO MANY NAMES AND TREADS:

"STAND UP AND FIGHT PEOPLE, THEY WILL NOT TAKE THIS FROM US"

" If you care please copy, sign and post this."

Petition:

"I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors."

"For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable."

"It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added."

"If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests."

"While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation."

"For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this."

"(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A ""You have been warned"" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)"

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Here is the Petition to sign: www . change . (org) /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Also send emails to support email to show your support and please publish this when youwith the letter below.

show your support and sign on: forum . fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/11/#63726688

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

"Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors."

"For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable."

"While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation."

"it would really help if you posted, and singed."

"The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you."

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid desire to erase fics:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Please send this to as many authors as you can and spread the word to stop the senseless erasing of fanfictions.  
>Please go to there and stop this.<br>While they are wanting to do a good thing they need to be stop trying it this way since a punch can be seen as something MA  
>It would also remove huge groups of great stories. And some story selections all fanfiction story from those could easily be hit and removed. Since all fall under the new band in some way.<br>Please don't comment here as this will be removed later and replaced with a Chapter.

"Please do not review this chapter. I am simply doing my part to stop Fanfiction's stupid reign against authors that either don't know better or don't bother to read through the stupid mile-long llist of rules and are punished for a slight by complete removal of his/her/their stories. Please help us support-I did my part, and now you can help do yours. Sincerely, MKL, 7-year veteren of the site."  
>"For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this."<p>

"ALSO, there is a petition officially started to send to FanFiction about this issue. Please support it by going to this site. Every name helps!"  
>www(dot)ipetitions(dot)competition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

"Sorry for not updating properly but as many know, the admins of the site are beginning to crack down of violence and lemons in stories and as someone who has had a little of both in a couple stories I felt it necessary that I post the petition on my page. Please if you agree copy the petition below and add your name.""The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long."  
>Before the PETITION I'd like to share a lengthy AN from author RahXephon (author of The Star Empire an HP fanfic):

"Author's Notes: Yesterday, the administrators of this site posted a notification concerning the rating system. This clarification repeated what probably everyone already knew but ignored that sexually or violently explicit material was forbidden. This was likely meant to prevent people from posting naked pictures as book covers, but I can't ignore the slight possibility that they intend to move against explicit text as well.  
>I've been on this site since 2001. I've read at least tens of thousands of fanfics from that time. I have encountered so many fanfics containing sex and rape, and that's only the hetero portion of this site. There's no telling what depravity yaoi fangirls have posted on this site. I think I must have reported a dozen or more fanfics containing explicit material, only to see these fanfics continue to exist day after day. Entire fanfics devoted to content that would fit right in this site's adult cousin are proudly posted without any deterrent. As far as us authors are concerned, enforcement of the rules and guidelines are non-existent.<br>But this might change. The administrators wouldn't post the notification yesterday without reason. I am concerned whether this update presages a larger effort to crack down on explicit material. While most of my fics – distasteful they may be in certain parts – are safe, The Star Empire is at a very real threat. I'm not going to risk anything and I've already started to edit certain portions of my fic. I'm rather sad that I have to neuter my lemons. I won't post this fic on other sites because I'm somewhat leery in splitting my reading audience.

ANGRY EDIT: After having been informed by a friendly reader that a mass purge was taking place, I have been reading more commentary around the interwebs. It appears that the site administrators delete stories without warning or justification and are mainly directed to offending fics by abuse reports.  
>This is unacceptable. This regime reeks of fascism. While I readily admit that I have not been very innocent in this fic (and therefore will not blame anyone if it gets deleted), there are many other anecdotes out there of stories having been deleted because of a single M-rated reference that people nevertheless construed as a violation of the rules. This is madness and I cannot think why the administrators would be stupid enough to go through with this tactic. It's very clear now that the administrators don't bother to read most of the fics that they are deleting. Instead of relying solely on third parties, the more acceptable thing to do would be to hire helpers or something to comb through the flagged fics to confirm the report before sending the author a warning to clean up his or her act. I can tell you that the rage and fear that the administrators have sown during their reign of terror has done much to empower their competitors. If FF keeps this up this arbitrary justice, then it might even lose its dominance in the same way Myspace lost to Facebook.<br>ANGRY EDIT 2 - IMPORTANT - READ THIS EVEN IF YOU NEVER READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've been hard at work cleaning up this fic, but then I realize that it is absolutely hopeless to turn this story into a proper M-rated fic. Therefore I have decided that I will rewrite this fic from the ground up. This also allows me to do things over that readers didn't appreciate that much. I've saved all of your reviews so I can use that as a guide on how to do better.  
>I will not delete this story out of my own volition (I want to see whether the admins will delete my fic without warning), so quickly head to FanFictionDownloader Dot Net or similar app and archive this story if you still want to enjoy it. I will also upload the original version at hpfanfictionarchive or some other venue in order to prevent others from uploading it without crediting me.<br>ANGRY EDIT 3: I read in some corners of the internet that sometimes accounts are deleted rather than suspended when they have posted stories in violation of the rules. I cannot begin to tell you how angry and scared this makes me feel. Therefore I will be putting down this story a few hours from now to minimize risk. ENJOY THIS STORY WHILE YOU CAN."  
>"Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you."<br>"I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors."  
>(apologies for any duplicates in nom de plumes)<p>

" I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors."  
>"Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting or reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors."<p>

" Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it to the fine folk that moderate our site."

Also please don't post any reviews I will be updating as soon as possible just been very busy lately ok. I'm just posting this cause I find what is happen wrong and that we should work something out if they are having problems I find how the rating system. Is good how you can look up M rated storys or not if people don't like them they can skip the lemons or not read the stories I have always find what people are complyiup ng about shit. Well my advice is if you don't like something then don't read it people act like we are holding gun to there head to read the damn fic anyway I believe what is happening is wrong sex and shit is part of life what some people like after all. Anyway like its said above if you support this please copy and past this in a story so that more people can read and also add your name to the growing list thank you.  
>"Hey people, as you know, my name is Reign AGE and I have written on this website for over 4 years but I have ben reading peoples work here since 2006 and from that day on I fell in love with this website. I loved the originality, I lovd the expression, and I loved the talent and skills that people have shown in their writting. I myself, have been happy to able to contribute to this great website and experience my own set of writting skills that I never even knew I had. However now, all that is being threatened to be taken away from us and why I might ask? Because of lemons and because of scenes depicting violence."<br>"Now of course I call bullshit on that because of several reasons, one of them being that the administration can't really expect us to believe that they are going to devote all their time towards removing storylines that contain adult themes or scenes of violence (Which they do not clarify specifically at all in what they mean by that) within them. There's no point to it because if that was an issue they were so concerned about then that would have been addressed the moment that people started POSTING them in the first place. You can't tell me that in well over ten years, you decide that you no longer want sex scenes on your site when its been done multiple times by multiple people during all that time. There's no point to it at all and its a huge waste of time on both themselves and us."  
>"I want everybody reading this to get off their asses and revolt against this because they are trying to remove our freedom of expression, creativity, and passion with this new act. To many people have placed to much time into writing stories like these and I'll be damned before I allow a single one to be removed under my watch. If they have a problem with profanity then I'll stop using it, if they don't want sex scenes then I will stop writing them, if they want the violence to be toned down then I'll tone it down, but I'm not going to have my work removed because they want to suddenly change the policy THEY made for us."<br>They made this website for us to unleash our imagination and I refuse to let them take it from me.  
>"If you agree with me then go to www(dot)change(dot)orgpetitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net and forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621, then copy and paste your name at the bottom of the list below."

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728  
>dracohalo117<br>VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Jay Frost  
>SamCrow<br>Blood Brandy  
>Dusk666<br>Hisea Ori  
>The Dark Graven<br>BlackRevenant  
>Lord Orion Salazar Black<br>Sakusha Saelbu  
>Horocrux<br>socras01  
>Kumo no Makoto<br>Biskoff  
>Korraganitar the NightShadow<br>NightInk  
>Lazruth<br>ragnrock kyuubi  
>SpiritWriterXXX<br>Ace6151  
>FleeingReality<br>Harufu  
>Exiled crow<br>Slifer1988  
>Dee Laynter<br>Angeldoctor  
>Final Black Getsuga<br>ZamielRaizunto  
>Fenris187<br>blood enraged  
>arashiXnoXkami<br>tstoldt  
>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto<br>ElementalMaster16  
>Dark Vizard447<br>Darth Void Sage of the Force  
>Shiso no Kitsune<br>The Sinful  
>Kage640<br>Ihateheroes  
>swords of twilight<br>Kyuubi16  
>darthkamon<br>narutodragon  
>bunji the wolf<br>Cjonwalrus  
>Killjoy3000<br>blueexorist  
>White Whiskey<br>Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
>Gin of the wicked smile<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>Challenger  
>Shywhitefox<br>drp83  
>Bethrezen<br>Dragon6  
>bellxross<br>unweymexicano  
>The First Kitsukage<br>kingdom219  
>brown phantom<br>littleking9512  
>kurokamiDG<br>Auumaan  
>FrancineBlossom<br>BDG420  
>Her Dark Poet<br>bloodrosepsycho  
>Shen an Calhar<br>NarutoMasterSage4040  
>Masamune X23<br>Kuromoki  
>Sliver Lynx<br>devilzxknight86  
>Unis Crimson<br>Zero X Limit  
>SinX. Retribution<br>reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>arturus  
>Silvdra-Zero<br>YoukoTaichou  
>Leonineus<br>Aragon Potter  
>Kur0Kishi<br>Aznpuffyhair  
>IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger<br>SaiyanShinobi  
>Kira Ultima<br>The Twilight Sage  
>Albert Da Snake<br>XKhaosXKyuubiX  
>Pokemaster12<br>Masane Amaha's King  
>Nero Angelo Sparda<br>Uzunaru999  
>Time Hollow<br>SoulEmbrace2010  
>Carnacki23<br>HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ  
>Gundam Epiyon<br>zerolelouch99  
>sachaelle<br>RAW666  
>Darth Dragmorr<br>fg7dragon  
>Naruto Chaos Mage<br>Iseal  
>VizordEspada Ichigo Shirosaji<br>The Infamous Man  
>Sharkteeth<br>DAPC  
>EternalKnight219<br>Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy  
>DeathNoteMaker<br>Nostalgic Remedy  
>Paco the Taco Maker<br>Jazzurt  
>ColdColors<br>Sekhmet49  
>Konoha's Nightmare<br>Gundam Epyion  
>Gold Testament<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>KitBeast<br>Trooper0007  
>mrsKnitewolf<br>Raven Servathen  
>Eradona<br>Fokker333  
>KingofthePhantomDragon<p>

Chash123  
>Fichunter<br>MegaKiraraLover

Darth Drafter

Shisarakage  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>Oni Shin<br>Silverknight17  
>Specter637<br>HunterBerserkerWolf  
>shadow-red0<br>The Roaming Shadow  
>bucketbot<br>AvalonNakamura  
>Avacii<br>Maxwell Gray  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska  
>Swagnilla-Ice-1985<br>MugetsuIchigo  
>bloodlust002<br>Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<br>JK10  
>OBSERVER01<br>MistressWinowyll  
>Count Kulalu<br>ronin504  
>ted009<br>Ralmidaz  
>lederra<br>chaosthesith89  
>Masamunex23<br>Wolf3391

acepro Evolution

BituMAN  
>c i am a dragon<br>c0dy88  
>Celelanthier<br>chm01  
>DarkIsRising15<br>Darn2k  
>Dez Guardius<br>Donalgraeme  
>Dragon and Sword Master<br>ENTER THE STARGATE  
>Fenrir the vicious<br>FireSamurai  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>GouberMan  
>Hunter Berserker Wolf<br>KJC2025  
>Kylekatarn77<br>Madhat886  
>RaiderXV<br>ScorpinokXV  
>Senyor Fier Mensheir<br>shadowcub  
>Silverscale<br>Slayer of Destiny  
>Soulblazer87<br>taj14  
>Unknown Neo<br>Warrior of Olympus  
>Wolvenstrom<br>Xxfreefallangelxx

Dark-El Dark

Phantomhokage

sutam1  
>Dez Guardius.<br>IsealShisarakage  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<br>ToyHaunter  
>Hiyami<br>PuckReathof  
>demonsinger<br>konomu-Imout  
>LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY<br>yuseiko-chan  
>Elvira-baba<br>Icecce  
>iampieman<br>Ultimabloodblade  
>Gintoki<br>kumar9900  
>DemonAngel of Ice<br>dragon-cloud16  
>Harute Haptism<br>the green ace of clubs  
>Assassin King of Masyaf<br>Flame-Fist-Ace  
>Lucifer's Remnants<br>Story Reader 97  
>kniznik<br>NARUHAREM FOREVA  
>NHunter<br>Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair  
>Oo-chan<br>jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki  
>Melana76<br>onarluca  
>Xanara<br>odvie  
>archiemouse<br>Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<br>Nysk  
>Killeraction49<br>Storylover213  
>arya19<br>irvanthedamned  
>Kiranos<br>KingKidBadAss  
>nimb09<br>Paladeus  
>Orange-Fuzz-Ball<br>Kakkyou no Yami  
>Burning Truth<br>DrunkManSquakin  
>cabel1972<br>dynomike88  
>Tolotos<br>Hansi Rahl  
>Rekmond<br>Farmer Kyle  
>You-Lack-BadAssery<br>Cloud75JC  
>GunnerRyuu<br>Kurogane7  
>Raja-Ulat<br>DragonMasterFlex  
>Saphire Quill<br>shadowzefover5  
>Highvalour<br>Rinoti  
>2ndsly<br>guardianmaster4  
>Godlykiller2<br>munesanzune  
>DarkghostX<br>w1p  
>Lord Arkan<br>Xahn777  
>T3Ko<br>Dragon Man 180  
>Alia-Jevs<br>Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<br>Asdfth12  
>Burning Lights<br>EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
>eltigre221<br>Jarjaxle  
>HinaGuy749<br>Great Vampire-Shinso  
>Oxyxoon<br>high lord mage  
>FatalCrimsonScion<br>Starfire99  
>Doombreed<br>AdamantiumTP  
>Wrathkal<br>Firedamaged  
>xArtehx<br>Kapola Nuva  
>HunterAzrael<br>anime-death-angel  
>sabery<br>Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome  
>Rodneysao<br>Shatsuka  
>jm1681<br>Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<br>empresskitsune  
>KitsuneGirl021<br>KagomeGirl021  
>Joey Blaq<br>Nex Caedes  
>Billy Buyo<br>lite spirit  
>CelticReaper<br>fullhouses  
>Felur<br>TitaniumWyvern  
>NeonZangetsu<br>LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent  
>Caw-Raven<br>BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<br>Umashido  
>pokemoncosmoking<br>sjghostwriter18  
>scout360pyro<br>taintedloki  
>MtSarx<br>TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune  
>Ranger-kit<br>rts515  
>Kamigawa Nagamaki<br>F Archer  
>us4gi-ch4n<br>Shirabaka Tenji  
>Spear-of-the-doomed<br>Painsake  
>Ben1987<br>Spartan Ninja  
>dante5986<br>Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<br>Boomerbambam  
>YosoNoAkuma<br>Megaman88  
>Warden of the Runes<br>Kiyoi  
>Silverstonedragon<br>Akane Mosoa  
>Cryofthewolf<br>Culebra del Sol  
>HouseMD93<br>Doc. K-9  
>dracon867<br>Moka Mcdowell  
>VGZ<br>Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<br>chuck17  
>Son Of A Wolf<br>Sibjisibdi  
>sleepwhenyourdead1989<br>Zagger the Bloody Angel  
>Zen Rinnegan<br>Duochanfan  
>alice the noble<br>BRD man  
>nano101<br>ShotgunWilly  
>deadak<br>Idiote  
>AkumaKami64<br>loki0191  
>zrodethwing<br>ursineus  
>neko-hikage-chan<br>Project Slepnir  
>Narora Senoku<br>spider79  
>ZloGlaZ<br>Erebus of the Banat  
>belnonm<br>Tristan Blackheart  
>Xefix<br>dbzsotrum9  
>Nanna00<br>kired-reader  
>Kingswriter<br>hollyshortfowl  
>ChaosRaptorEye<br>Vampchick2010  
>THE Dark Dragen<br>26-Lord-Pain  
>Vail Ryuketsu<br>darkmatter13  
>forbiddenfruitunloved<br>lostandthedamned  
>EmperialGem21<br>Chiyo Asakura  
>SnakeHead85<br>Zediir  
>OccultAura<br>ZeroZangetsu  
>will1by2<br>Taullinis  
>dregus<br>rst64lc  
>The Fifth Rider of Armageddon<br>Reign AGE


End file.
